


Thin He Was And Scruffy-Haired (Like A Broom!)

by Tronella



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronella/pseuds/Tronella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John turns into a broom. Nobody notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin He Was And Scruffy-Haired (Like A Broom!)

One day in Atlantis, John was accidentally turned into a broom. Rodney didn't notice at first; he still spent most of his time leaning against desks, doorways ... generally anywhere that was in Rodney's way. And although his hair may have looked a bit lighter, it was still sticking up every which way. Rodney figured he'd just been out in the sun more than usual.

The team brought him along on their next mission; a simple trading mission, or so it was planned to be, at least. Rodney bristled as he noticed John attracting the attention of a few of the locals, who demanded he be included with the medical supplies they'd been trying to trade for food. Naturally, they refused.

If Teyla hadn't helped John to pry open the window of the (rather primitive) prison cell, they might never have been able to escape. [1]

It was a few hours on foot to get back to the gate, but once they were out of sight of the village, they set up camp. Night was falling, and there wasn't any reason to hurry. Teyla started a fire, while Ronon picked up John and headed away from the camp.

"Where are they going?" Rodney asked Teyla.

"Perimeter sweep."

\---

The next morning, the four of them made it back to Atlantis without further incident, then headed to Colonel Carter's office to report on why their trade went wrong.

"John brushed off one of the locals, and she got mad," said Ronon.

"So his rake-ish good looks got us all in trouble yet again." Rodney laughed at his own joke, but John just looked wooden. "It was just a joke, John. No need to get a stick up your ass about it."

\---

[1] That's what Teyla told Colonel Carter, at least. Rodney disagreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Puns not included in this story:
> 
> \- "broom closet" based jokes  
> \- apparently "broom" is slang for an automatic rifle
> 
> The "stick up your ass" joke was Adam's, and the hair comment and "sweep" joke were Fia's.
> 
> The title was (mostly) suggested by Adam and is because Chriss gave me a book called "Thin He Was And Filthy-Haired" for Christmas.


End file.
